Methods and apparatus are known in the art for overlaying video data of one frame of video onto another frame, for obtaining a desired effect. It is also known in the art to change the speed of occurrence of successive frames of video to obtain slow or fast motion effects. Also, prior systems provide methods and apparatus for dubbing sound onto frames of video, and for editing or changing the sound track of associated video. Such prior video/audio editing systems are very complicated, requiring highly specialized training for efficient use.